On ne m'oublie pas
by Annya Evans
Summary: "On ne m'oublie pas", ces paroles étaient tellement vrai, et pourtant elle ne pouvait qu'espérer les avoir rever en vain. OS


Coucou! Voici mon dernier bébé (enfin façon de parler)! Il restera un OS pour le moment toutefois si certain veulent une suite une fic plus longue est prévu. (évidement je ne suis pas devin -enfin presque- alors si ça vous interesse manifester vous!)  
Bon je vous laisse lire! Review? -chibi eyes-

On ne m'oubli pas.

La jeune fille sortit finalement de la douche. Sa peau habituellement pâle était maintenant d'un rouge soutenu à cause de la chaleur de l'eau. Elle essuya le miroir pour se regarder. Ses long cheveux, maintenant mouiller était plaquer contre son crane et son dos.

Elle était mince, presque maigre, de large cernes violette avaient pris place sous ses yeux signe qu'elle n'avait que peut dormi ces derniers temps. Elle était petite pour une adolescente de quinze ans. Elle soupira avant de s'emparer de sa brosse. Elle se démena un long moment à démêler ses cheveux, ce geste machinal lui vidait la tête.

Elle faisait des cauchemars. Pas ceux dont on se réveiller en sursaut et qu'on oublier une fois les yeux ouvert. Non, des cauchemars tendre, ou tout est plus beau. Le mal règne mais on a cessé de lutter et on s'est converti à ce mal. C'est le genre de cauchemar qui ne s'oublie pas et qui nous fait nous torturer tout le reste de la journée par son message.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir avant de s'habiller. Elle se tourna ensuite pour ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'évacuer la buée. Le soleil lançait à peine ses premiers rayons. Elle se saisit de sa baguette avant de lancer un sortilège de camouflage. Personne ne devait voir son état.

Elle descendit lentement dans la grande salle. Elle était déserte, personne ne se levait si tôt un dimanche à l'exception de quelques professeurs. L'odeur de nourriture lui donna la nausée, tout la rebutait dans les plats chauds comme les omelettes, ou les toasts. Elle se saisi d'une pomme qu'elle croqua sans grand entrain.

Quand les premier élèves commencèrent à arriver elle se leva et sortit prendre ses affaires dans son dortoir. Ses amies n'étaient toujours pas réveiller. Elle prit des parchemins, de l'encre et quelques livres ainsi qu'une couverture avant de se rendre dehors. Il était huit heures mais le soleil chauffait déjà pour ce début de mois de mai. Elle s'installa loin de tout dans un recoin de parc cacher aux yeux du monde.

Là elle étendit sa couverture et fit ses devoirs. Une fois finit elle s'allongea dans l'espoir de bronzer un peu, histoire de se donner bonne mine et elle s'endormi.

Dans son rêve elle avait à nouveau 11 ans. Elle entendait Tom lui parler, la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien. Et elle se laissait bercer par cette voix si douce, si chaleureuse. Puis elle redevenait l'adolescente. Celle qui se méfiait de tout malgré les apparences. Et la voix devenait plus douce encore. Deux bras accueillant la serraient contre un corps chaud et la voix murmurait ses paroles envoutantes au creux de son oreille. Elle ne pouvait plus résister. Elle avait cru pouvoir, depuis cinq ans. Elle avait espérer que la voix partirait, qu'elle L'oublierait. Mais il revenait toujours. Il lui avait dit au moment de disparaître, « On ne m'oubli pas. » Elle ne pouvait pas en parler. C'était à elle de régler ça. Mais elle était si petite, si fragile.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore gagné un peu de terrain. Elle avait résisté moins longtemps. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner et sans entrain elle se hâta de rejoindre la grande salle. Personne ne le vit entrer. Et personne ne la vi ressortir une demie heure plus tard après avoir mangé en tout et pour tout une pomme de nouveau. Elle retourna dans son petit coin et se mit à dessiner son rêve. Très vite son portrait bercé par deux bras fit son apparition. Sur le dessin ses traits étaient calmes et détendu, comme apaiser. Elle déchira brusquement la feuille avant de la bruler. Elle se laissa tomber sur la couverture. Son corps réclamer de pouvoir enfin se reposer mais son esprit lui voulais la tenir éveiller. Mais son corps gagna et bientôt ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

Cette fois le rêve fut un peu différent. Elle se trouver dans la chambre des secrets. La voix se fit entendre appelant doucement son prénom. Sans qu'elle le veuille elle se dirigea vers la voix. Il était là. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Et la jeune fille était sans volonté devant lui.

« Ginny murmura-t-il.

- Que veut tu demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérer froide mais qui tremblait un peu.

- Toi bien sur… »

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle tel un prédateur de sa proie. Elle chercha sa baguette mais ne la trouva pas. Aussi elle recula. Mais bientôt le mur la bloqua. Il s'approchait toujours et la jeune fille senti la panique l'envahir. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur, il ne fallait pas. Mais pour le coup son corps décidait encore pour sa tête.

« Tu as peur petit Ginny ?

- Non, tu ne me fait pas peur répliqua-t-elle bravement.

- Pourtant vois comme tu trembles lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille et se collant à elle. Tu as peur de moi.

- Non murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante. »

Tom eu un sourire et posa ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune fille. Elle était glacée, son entière opposée. Il s'appliqua à déposer une marque rouge sur la peau si blanche.

Sous lui la jeune fille rendit les armes et se laissa aller contre le corps chaud qui la bloquait contre le mur.

« Cette fois tu n'as plus peur lui dit il avant de l'embrasser. »

Comme la première fois elle perdit pied durant le baiser. Elle se raccrocha à lui comme sa vie en dépendait. Puis les lèvres changèrent de direction, parcourant et redécouvrant son corps. Ginny sentit du feu parcourir ses veines et perdit la notion des choses. Elle se souvint juste du sol froid et des paroles rassurantes de Tom.

A nouveau elle se trouvait dans ses bras accueillants. A nouveau il murmurait des paroles douces mais cette fois elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Pour dormir. Il avait raison, on ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Quand elle se réveilla elle se sentit étrange, nauséeuse. Elle se releva et vit qu'elle était a l'infirmerie. Elle en fut déboussolée. Elle essaya de se lever mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste l'infirmière débarqua et la repoussa sur ses oreillers.

« Miss Weasley vous nous avez fait peur !

- Que… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Votre frère vous a trouvez évanoui dans le parc. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que vous dormez !

- Deux semaines ? Mais, c'est impossible !

- Vous sentiez vous fatigué ses derniers temps ?

- Oui, j'avais des problèmes pour dormir. Je dormais peut et assez mal.

- Alors votre corps a profité de votre inconscience pour se recharger, ce qui expliquerait vos semaines de roupillon.

- Je peux sortir sil-vous-plait ?

- Vous vous sentez assez en forme pour cela ? demanda Pomfresh un peu septique.

- J'ai besoin de bouger. Répondit Ginny.

- Et bien je ne vois pas de raison de vous gardez alors. Dit-elle plus enjouée. De toute façon il est tard, allez vous couchez a une heure raisonnable miss. Et mangez ça !

- Oui Madame ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de sortir de l'infirmerie avec son sac sur l'épaule et une pomme dans la main. »

La jeune fille traversa les couloirs lentement, son corps n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement durant deux semaines et était encore un peu engourdi. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle mais elle ignorait quoi et cela la rendait plus mal-à-l'aise encore.

« Avant d'aller au lit je prendrais une potion des Maux, si j'ai quelque chose, je le saurais décida-t-elle avant de croquer dans sa pomme. »

Il lui fallut prés d'un quart d'heure pour arriver jusqu'à la tour des Griffondor. Elle était fatigué et elle avait très envie d'aller s'allonger. La grosse dame quand elle la vit tourna directement sans lui demander le mot de passe. Ginny entra dans la salle commune encore pleine malgré l'heure tardive et fut accueilli par dizaine de personnes inquiète. Elle expliqua qu'il fallait qu'elle aille dormir et s'éclipsa rapidement. Ses camardes se trouvaient encore toutes en bas, on était samedi soir et elles pourraient faire la grasse matinée le lendemain.

Ginny se dirigea vers la salle de bain et saisi dans ses affaires sa trousse de secours. Elle en sorti un flacon de potion argenté qu'elle porta a ses lèvres. Elle attendit cinq minutes que la potion agisse puis se déshabilla pour inspecter son corps. La potion avait un effet très particulier, en cas d'anormalité dans le corps des taches de couleur apparaissaient sur la partie concernée. En s'observant elle vit une large tache bleu sur son ventre. Elle pâlit d'un coup et en lâcha le flacon dans sa main. Elle se précipita dans les toilettes les plus proches avant de rendre le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

Ce n'avait pas été un rêve. Elle était enceinte du pire homme pouvant exister. Personne ne devait savoir. Elle se dirigea immédiatement sous la douche afin de laver la tache pour qu'elle disparaisse. Elle en sortie un quart d'heure plus tard un peu plus calme. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas objectivement garder cette enfant. Mais en même temps le petit être grandissant dans son ventre n'avait rien fait, il n'était pas mauvais.

Des flashs de son rêve s'imposèrent à elle. Tom n'était pas au courant. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il le sache, du moins le fou qu'il était devenu.  
Elle le garderait. Elle avait prise sa décision, mais personne ne devrait jamais rien savoir.


End file.
